About Life and Love
by kristina2
Summary: Zum Erwachsenwerden gehört Entscheidungen zu treffen. Und zu versuchen, noch eine Menge Spaß zu haben bevor man entgültig erwachsen und zu alt ist
1. Chapter 1

Rory saß auf der Couch im Wohnheim und schrieb an einem Artikel über die Einstellung eines neuen Professors für Literatur an der Yale

University. Besser gesagt, sie hatte vor diesen Artikel zu schreiben, konnte ihre Gedanken aber einfach nicht ordnen. Sie hatte das jetzt

schon vier Tage vor sich her geschoben, da es ihr schon schwer genug fiel sich auf die Vorlesungen und die zahlreichen Hausaufgaben zu

konzentrieren.

Was war nur mit ihr los? Normalerweise versank sie quasi in den Themen, um die es in ihren Aufgaben ging. Seufzend warf sie Block und

Stift zur Seite, stand auf und griff zum Telefon. Ihre Finger wählten die Nummer automatisch und Sekunden später tönte eine verwirrte

Stimme aus dem Hörer: „Jaah?"

„Hey Mum."

„Süße, was gibt's?"

„Muss ich einen bestimmten Grund haben um meine Mutter anzurufen?" Rory lachte bei dem Versuch beleidigt zu klingen.

„Nöö…aber…ich war gerade, also…" „Hey, wer ist denn dran?" hörte Rory Lukes Stimme.

„Oh…" obwohl keiner sie sehen konnte bekam sie einen roten Kopf. „Sorry…ich…ist schon gut, bis dann!" schnell legte sie auf. Noch

während sie verwirrt und mit roten Wangen da stand stürmte Paris ins Zimmer.

„Rory, hast du meine Notizen von der Vorlesung über Faulkner gesehen?" Sie blätterte Rorys Block durch.

„Nein. Das ist mein Artikel für die Zeitung." Sie griff nach dem Block, der nach Paris Suche schon etwas zerfleddert aussah.

„Das", Paris blickte auf die leeren Seiten, „ist dein Artikel, für den du eine Woche Zeit hattest und den du heute abgeben musst?"

Skeptisch sah sie Rory an.

„Ach, ich weiß auch nicht was momentan mit mir los ist. Ich kann mich einfach nicht konzentrieren, egal ob in den Vorlesungen oder bei

den Hausaufgaben, es ist als wäre in meinem Kopf ein schwarzes Loch das alle sinnvollen Gedanken in sich aufsaugt!" All das worüber sie

mit ihrer Mutter hatte sprechen wollen sprudelte aus ihr heraus.

Paris kritischer Blick taxierte sie von oben bis unten.

„Na, ist doch ganz klar", sie lief in das Schlafzimmer, vermutlich um dort weiter nach ihren Notizen zu suchen.

Verwirrt blieb Rory im Wohnzimmer stehen. Bevor sie etwas sagen oder fragen konnte, steckte Paris den Kopf noch mal durch die Tür.

„Du bist verliebt!"

Und schon knallte sie die Tür hinter sich zu.

Für einen Moment war Rory baff, doch dann stürzte sie auf die Tür zu und riss sie auf.

„Verliebt, wie kommst du denn darauf? In wen denn bitteschön?"

„Zu Frage eins: Du kannst dich nicht konzentrieren – was bei dir schon was heißen will – und außerdem wälzt du dich nachts dauernd hin

und her weil du nicht schlafen kannst." Rory öffnete den Mund.

„Versuch gar nicht erst zu widersprechen, das habe ich mitgekriegt, dein Bett knarrt ziemlich.

Und zu Frage zwei: Woher soll ich das bitte wissen? Aah, hier sind sie", Paris hatte die ganze Zeit über sämtliche Schubladen durchwühlt

und hielt nun triumphierend ein paar Blätter in die Höhe. „Bis dann." Und weg war sie.

Rory setzte sich auf ihr Bett und dachte über Paris Worte nach. Das war doch vollkommener Quatsch. Man merkt doch wohl wenn man

verliebt ist! Sie schüttelte den Kopf, wie um den seltsamen Gedanken loszuwerden. Sie sollte sich mal wieder durchchecken lassen,

vielleicht war sie auch einfach nur ein wenig angeschlagen. Kopfschmerzen hatte sie in letzter Zeit auch öfter gehabt…

Seufzend stand sie auf und ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer, um sich endlich um den Artikel zu kümmern. Sie griff nach den Informationen, die

Doyle ihr gegeben hatte. Den Artikel zu schreiben war eigentlich keine Arbeit, da die Leitung der Yale alles Wesentliche an die Redaktion

gefaxt hatte.

Rory nahm den Lebenslauf des neuen Professors zur Hand und wollte gerade anfangen zu schreiben, als ihr ein Name ins Auge stach.

Besser gesagt, der Nachname des Professors.

Huntzberger.

Der Name war so ungewöhnlich, dass der Mann wohl mit Logan verwandt sein musste, überlegte Rory. Der Spross der reichen und

bekannten Familie schien irgendwie in alles verwickelt zu sein, was hier in Yale vor sich ging. Sie wusste, dass seine Familie in der

amerikanischen Wirtschaft eine nicht unwesentliche Rolle spielte, ein Grund, warum ihre Großmutter nur zu gern die Hochzeit von ihr und

Logan planen würde. Doch dessen arrogante Art war Rory eher zuwider. Obwohl er sich bei dem Treffen der Life and Death Brigade ihr

gegenüber ausgesprochen nett und zuvorkommend verhalten hatte, blieb er doch ein überheblicher, von sich überzeugter Typ, der sich auf

seinem Status sichtlich ausruhte.

Naja, dass er mit dem neuen Professor verwandt war konnte den ansonsten wohl ziemlich langweilig werdenden Artikel vielleicht ein

wenig aufpeppen, dachte sie. Denn der ihr vorliegende Lebenslauf las sich wie die typische Karriere eines Collegeprofessors der

gehobeneren Schicht: Abschluss an der Harvard University in Literatur und Journalismus, mit anschließendem Erwerb des Doktoren- und

Professorentitels im ersteren Fach. Er hatte bis vor einem Jahr die Fakultät in Stanfort geleitet, als er sich wegen „gesundheitlicher

Probleme" zurückzog. Anscheinend waren diese Probleme jetzt überwunden, da die Leitung von Yale ihn für einen Posten hatte gewinnen

konnte.

Nach einer halben Stunde hatte Rory die Rohform des Artikels fertig. Fehlte nur noch ein kurzer Schlusskommentar von Logan und sie

konnte das Ganze abtippen.

Sie packte ihre Sachen zusammen und verließ das Appartement.

Es war 18:30 Uhr, wo würde sie Logan finden können? Vielleicht sollte sie es erst einmal in seinem Wohnheim versuchen? Doch wo war

das? Suchend sah Rory sich nach jemandem um, den sie fragen könnte. Da lief ihr plötzlich Doyle über den Weg.

„Hey, Doyle, sag mal, kannst du mir sagen wo Logan wohnt?"

Abschätzig sah er sie an. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass auch du in den Huntzberger- Fan-Club eintreten würdest."

„Nein, nein, so ist das nicht. Es ist für den Artikel. Der neue Professor ist irgendwie mit ihm verwandt."

"Na dann", etwas freundlicher erklärte er ihr den Weg. „…Und dann brauchst du nur noch nach lauernden, rausgeputzten Mädchen

Ausschau zu halten."

„Okay, danke", lachend folgte Rory Doyles Beschreibung. Und tatsächlich begegneten ihr vor Logans Appartement mehr Mädchen der

Marke Barbie als gewöhnlich.

Schließlich stand sie vor seiner Wohnung und hob gerade die Hand um zu klopfen, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Logan fast in sie

hineinrannte.

„Ja?" überrascht zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und blickte sie fragend an.

„Ähm, ich komme wegen einem Artikel über den neuen Literaturprofesser, er scheint irgendwie mit dir verwandt zu sein, jedenfalls habt ihr

denselben Nachnamen und so oft gibt es den ja auch nicht, na ja, jedenfalls wollte ich dich fragen, ob du was dazu sagen könntest, also so

eine Art Kommentar…" sie hatte keine Ahnung warum sie auf einmal so nervös war und rumstammelte als wäre sie selbst eines dieser

„zufällig" hier herumgammelnden Püppchen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass eben diese sie gesammelt ziemlich wütend anblitzten.

Wütend über ihre unprofessionelle Art blickte sie in sein Gesicht, auf dem ein lässiges Grinsen erschienen war.

„Einen Kommentar? Von einem Insider des berühmt-berüchtigten Huntzberger-Clans?"

„Wenn du nichts dagegen hättest?" Rory ging sein Getue langsam auf die Nerven.

„Also, da gibt es nicht viel zu sagen. Er ist ein arroganter, selbstverliebter Kerl, wahrscheinlich genau den Eigenschaften, die du mir

zuschreiben würdest, hm? Sonst noch was?" Sein Grinsen war verschwunden und er sah etwas ungeduldig aus.

Ohne auf seinen versteckten Hieb einzugehen fragte Rory: „Wie bist du mit ihm verwandt? Und wie findest du es, dass er dich bald

unterrichtet?"

„Er ist ein Cousin meines Vaters und ich finde es wirklich total toll bald von jemandem beobachtet zu werden, der meinem Vater über

jeden Schritt von mir berichten wird. Bis bald, Ace", und schon war die Tür zu und Logan bereits 5 Meter von ihr entfernt auf dem Weg

aus dem Wohnheim.

Grübelnd ging Rory zu ihrem Wohnheim zurück. Wörtlich konnte sie Logans Aussagen wohl nicht übernehmen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, wär nett, wenn ihr mir ein paar Kommentare schreiben könntet, auch wenn noch nicht viel passiert ist. Aber vor allem in Hinblick auf

die nächsten Kapitel.


	2. Chapter 2 Neuer Professor, neue Method

„Wusstest du, dass Huntzberger mit diesem neuen Professor verwandt ist?" Paris blickte Rory fragend an. „Meinst du, er bekommt so

bessere Noten?"

Die beiden saßen auf der Couch und sahen sich eine Folge von „Der Prinz von Bel Air" an.

„Ja, wusste ich. Ich schreibe doch einen Artikel über diesen Phinneaus Huntzberger und der gleiche Nachname ist mir sofort aufgefallen.

Ich glaube aber nicht, dass Logan deshalb bessere Noten bekommt, er ist doch auch so schon ziemlich gut. Woher weißt du das denn?"

„Ich habe vorhin mitbekommen wie er telefoniert hat, wahrscheinlich mit seinem Vater, und er schien nicht gerade erfreut darüber. Er

schien noch nicht einmal gewusst zu haben, dass er hier unterrichten wird. Phinneaus! Die scheinen echt einen Fimmel für ungewöhnliche

Namen zu haben."

Rory antwortete nicht und blickte auf den Bildschirm. Logan hatte nicht gewusst, dass der Cousin seines Vaters der neue Professor war?

Sie hatte wirklich noch nie jemanden erlebt, der seine Überraschung besser hatte überspielen können.

Plötzlich klingelte ihr Handy. Deans Name blinkte auf dem Display.

„Hey."

„Hey", Rory stand auf und ging ins Schlafzimmer hinüber.

„Ich wollte nur fragen, ob wir uns dieses Wochenende sehen? Meine Eltern fahren mit meiner Schwester zu meinen Großeltern!"

Rory fühlte sich an ein Gespräch zwischen Teenagern erinnert. Irgendwie wollte sich keine Freude über diese Möglichkeit endlich einmal

wirklich mit Dean alleine sein zu können einstellen.

„Rory?"

„Ja. Ist ja super", schuldbewusst versuchte sie sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Ich komme dann morgen abend zu dir. Sorry, aber ich

muss jetzt auflegen."

„Alles klar. Bis morgen."

„Ja, bis morgen"

„ - ach, und Rory?"

„Ja?"

„Könntest du, ähm, Kondome besorgen? Ich habe keine mehr und will nicht, dass meine Mum sie findet wenn ich welche kaufe."

„Hm"

Schnell legte sie auf.

Als sie sich umdrehte, stand Paris im Türrahmen. „Wie lange willst du das Spiel noch spielen?"

„Was für ein Spiel?" Sie hatte echt keine Lust, ihre Beziehung zu Dean mit Paris zu besprechen.

„Du weißt was ich meine. Er war ein Lückenbüßer, weil du dich nach jemandem gesehnt hast. Aber langsam ist mal gut. Du kannst das

Ganze nicht ewig so weitertreiben."

„Er hat sich bis jetzt nicht beschwert", antwortete Rory schnippisch.

„Ich rede hier auch nicht nur von _seinen_ Gefühlen. Ich meine, ihr trefft euch immer mal wieder für ein paar Stunden am Wochenende, wo

ihr wer weiß was macht – nein, ich will gar nicht wissen was. Und für mehr hat keiner von euch Zeit. Oder hast du das Gefühl, dass er dich

großartig vermisst? Wenn ja, hätte er ja auch so mal ein bisschen Zeit für dich finden können, auch wenn grade kein Bett zur Verfügung

steht."

„Ach, das hat Asher doch auch nicht wirklich und trotzdem bist du ihm die ganze Zeit hinterher gerannt!" Rory wusste, dass sie zu weit

ging, aber sie hatte mit einem mal eine verdammte Wut in sich. Wieso musste Paris sich in ihre Angelegenheiten einmischen? Erst dieses

Gerede übers Verliebtsein vorhin und jetzt diese absolut pessimistische Analyse ihrer Beziehung.

Paris Augen blitzten. Merkwürdigerweise war ihre Stimme brüchig, als sie Rory anschrie.

„Ist gut. Ich wollte mich nicht einmischen, ich wollte dir nur helfen. Aber gut, wenn die große Rory Gilmore keine Hilfe braucht und meint

wunderbar zurechtzukommen, von mir aus!" mit den Worten drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und stürmte aus dem Appartement, die

Tür laut hinter sich zuknallend.

Seufzend sank Rory auf ihr Bett. Sie wusste, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

Sie wusste selber, dass das mit Dean nichts Ernstes war. Das wäre auch zu schön gewesen…Sie hatte nach jemandem gesucht, der ihr

das Gefühl von Wärme gab, das Gefühl, nicht alleine zu sein. Und irgendwie hatte sie auch Angst gehabt ewig „unberührt" zu bleiben, so

kindisch und unreif sich das auch anhörte.

Sie ging ins Bad und machte sich bettfertig. Anschließend lag sie noch lange wach, aber Paris kam nicht zurück.

Am nächsten Morgen lief Rory verschlafen in die Cafeteria. Paris war immer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht und langsam machte sie sich

Sorgen. Sie wollte keinen Streit.

Als sie sich mit Müsli und einem Orangensaft an einen der Tische setzte, gingen zwei Studentinnen an ihr vorbei und sie bekam einige

Gesprächsfetzen mit.

„..ist gestern noch angekommen.." „…ja, soll heute schon anfangen…" „…angeblich mit Logan Huntzberger verwandt…"

Na, das konnte ja ein interessanter Tag werden.

Während sie sich abmühte, ihre Schüssel mit Müsli aufzuessen – wenn sie müde war fiel es ihr schwer Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen, was

sich stets später am Tag bemerkbar machte – kam plötzlich Paris in die Cafeteria.

Rory sprang auf, um sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen und den unsinnigen Streit von gestern aus der Welt zu räumen. Doch als sie den Mund

öffnete war Paris bereits an ihr vorbeigerauscht.

Rory betrat den hellen Raum, in dem Professor Phinnaeus Huntzbergers erste Unterrichtsstunde stattfinden sollte. An dem ovalen Tisch

saßen bereits circa 15 Studenten und Studentinnen, unter ihnen auch Logan. Aus plötzlichem Antrieb heraus setzte Rory sich neben ihn.

Nachdem noch ein paar Nachzügler hinzugestoßen waren, verstummten die Gespräche plötzlich,als ein ältlicher Herr – Rory wusste aus

ihren Unterlagen, dass er 62 war, hätte ihn aber eher auf Mitte 50 geschätzt – mit gepflegtem, gräulichen Haar und in einem teuer

aussehenden blauen Anzug eintrat.

„Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Professor Doktor Phinnaeus Huntzberger. Ich werde sie zukünftig in dem Fach der europäischen Literatur

unterrichten. Meine Regeln sind klar und leicht einprägbar. Ich möchte, dass jeder von ihnen zu 100 Prozent vorbereitet in meinen

Sitzungen erscheint. Meine Zeit ist zu wertvoll, als dass ich sie mit Antworten und Erläuterungen auf durch fundiertes Hintergrundwissen

vermeidbare Fragen verschwenden würde."

Obwohl er sehr leise sprach, hatte seine Stimme etwas schneidendes, bellendes, das an einen Cournel der Army erinnerte.

„Unser erstes Thema ist der Vergleich der Darstellung von Sexualität in der Literatur des 19. Jahrhunderts. Insbesondere werden wir auf

den Vergleich zwischen deutscher und französischer Literatur eingehen. Welches Kriterium ist bei einer Bewertung und anschließendem

Vergleich besonders in diesem Fall von äußerster Wichtigkeit? – Sie da!"

Er zeigte auf ein Mädchen namens Monica Waters.

„Ähm…vielleicht die gesellschaftlichen Wertvorstellungen?"

„Und wovon sind bitte schön diese gesellschaftlichen Wertvorstellungen abhängig?", er zeigte mit dem Finger auf Norman Wallace.

„Von den historischen und kulturellen Umständen?"

"Ich dachte ich hätte eine Frage gestellt?"

„Ähm…ja, Sir."  
"Wieso geben sie mir dann keine Antwort sondern formulieren eine erneute Frage? An alle: Wörter wie _vielleicht, eigentlich, eventuell_

ecetera sowie sämtliche Laute, die kein allgemein bekanntes Wort bilden – wie zum Beispiel ä_ähm _– streichen sie ab sofort aus ihrem

Vokabular. Sie behindern eine fließende Konversation und beanspruchen meine Nerven.

Gut. Nennen sie „ – er zeigte auf einen jungen Mann mit dichten, braunen Locken – „mir einen klassichen Autor deutscher Literatur aus

dem 19. Jahrhundert."

„Frank Wedekind."

„Hm…ich bin beeindruckt. Wedekind passt als einer der wenigen perfekt in unsere Thematik. Wie heißen Sie, junger Mann?"

"Leopold Starkitt-Jensen", der Typ hatte eine schleimige arrogante Stimme, fand Rory.

„Oh, Sie sind nicht zufällig der Sohn von Jacobus Starkitt?"

„Jedenfalls behauptet meine Mutter das", er war definitiv ein Typ mit unangenehmen Humor, dachte Rory.

„Nun denn. Nennen sie mir ein Beispielwerk Wedekinds." Ohne das geringste Zeichen des Erkennens sprach er Logan an.

„Die Büchse der Pandora."

„Nun, mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass dieses Werk absolut _nicht_ „ – er betonte dieses Wort – „in unsere Thematik passt, wurde es erst

im 20. Jahrhundert verfasst. Auf welches Jahrhundert beziehen wir uns hier?"

„Auf das 19.„ , Rory spürte, wie Logan sich neben ihr verkrampfte. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und es sah aus, als würde er

die Worte unter größter Anstrengung herauspressen.

„Haben Sie vielleicht ein wenig mehr Ahnung, als der ahnungslose Sohn meines Cousins?", fragend sah er Rory an.

„Ich könnte mir denken, dass „Frühlings Erwachen" im Sinne unseres Themas ist. Allerdings haben wir den Autor noch nie besprochen

und so ist es reiner Zufall, dass ich das Buch vor einiger Zeit in der Bibliothek entdeckt und gelesen habe. Sie sollten mangelndes

Hintergrundwissen also nicht zu hart beurteilen."

Eine Pause entstand. Professor Huntzberger wippte auf den Zehenspitzen auf und ab.

„So, Miss?" – „Gilmore", sagte Rory, - „Sie sind also nicht nur in der Lage, mir den Titel des für einen Studenten einer so hochgelobten

Universität wie Yale wohl als bekannt vorauszusetzenden Werkes zu nennen, nein, sie besitzen sogar die Weisheit, mir Tipps für meine

Unterrichtsweise zu geben. Ich bin Ihnen wirklich zu äußerstem Dank verpflichtet, bereue aber, Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass ICH

MICH VON EINER GRÜNNASIGEN STUDENTIN NICHT BELEHREN LASSE!" – bei den letzten Worten war er ganz nahe an

Rorys linkes Ohr gekommen und hatte hineingebrüllt.

Erschrocken war sie zusammengezuckt und hatte im ersten Schreck ihre rechte Hand in den Arm des rechts neben ihr sitzenden Logan

gekrallt.

Nun atmete sie ein paar Mal tief durch und versuchte ihr rasendes Herz zu beruhigen. Professor Huntzberger hatte sich wieder dem Rest

des Kurses zugewandt und sie hörte seine Worte nur noch wie ein weit entferntes Rauschen.

Plötzlich bemerkte sie ihre Hand auf Logans Arm. Erschrocken zog sie sie weg und blickte ihn entschuldigend an.

Den Rest der Stunde verbrachte sie damit, den Unterricht als Zuhörerin zu verfolgen und sich Notizen zu machen. Normalerweise war dies

einer ihrer Lieblingskurse und sie schaltete sich stets aktiv in die Diskussionen ein, doch hie gab es keine Diskussionen. Das Ganze war

eine Art Frage-Antwort-Spiel.

Zu guter Letzt gab Professort Huntzberger ihnen für die nächste Stunde eine genaue Analyse von „Frühlings Erwachen" mit Vergleichen zu

anderen klassischen deutschen Werken der vorangegangenen 100 Jahre auf. „Die Arbeiten werden allesamt benotet", betonte er und

verließ den Raum.

Langsam packte Rory ihre Sachen zusammen und hörte den Gesprächen der anderen Studenten zu, die sich teils über die

Unterrichtsweise, teils über die vielen Hausaufgaben aufregten.

Als sie gerade den Raum verlassen wollte, spürte sie, wie sich eine Hand um ihren Oberarm schloss. Als sie sich umdrehte, blickte sie in

Logans Gesicht.

„Du hättest das nicht tun müssen. Er kann sich ziemlich aufregen und einem von einer Sekunde auf die nächste einen mörderischen

Schrecken einjagen."

„Ich fands unfair, dass er dich so angemacht hat, also hab ich was gesagt. Ich weiß, dass ich das nicht hätte tun müssen, aber ich wollte es

halt."

„Naja, jedenfalls…danke." Ein kurzes Lächeln, und schon war er verschwunden.

Während Rory dem blonden Haarschopf nachsah, schlich sich ein sorgenvoller Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht. Die Hausaufgabe war wirklich

sehr viel und die nächste Stunde war bereits in zwei Tagen. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie nur diesen Kurs hatte.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Über ein paar Kommentare würd ich mich echt freuen. Bye


	3. Chapter 3 Entscheidungen

Endlich ging auch dieser Tag an der Yale zu Ende. Müde trat Rory aus dem Gebäude und ging zu ihrem Wagen, um nach Stars Hollow zu

fahren. Das vor ihr liegende Wochenende würde sie wohl im wesentlichen mit Hausaufgaben verbringen.

Als sie schließlich eineinhalb Stunden später vor Deans Haus hielt, war sie total geschafft. Die Woche war anstrengender gewesen als

sonst. Sie lief die Treppe zur Haustür hinauf und klingelte. Ein strahlender Dean öffnete ihr und schloss sie in die Arme. Die Berührung tat

gut und Rory entspannte sich ein wenig.

„Da bist du ja endlich", liebevoll lächelte er sie an, nahm sie an die Hand und zog sie hinter sich her. „Ich hab dich so vermisst!"

In seinem Zimmer angekommen ließen sie sich auf sein Bett fallen. Sofort zog er sie an sich und begann sie zu küssen, zu streicheln. Nach

ein paar Minuten schob Rory ihn ein Stück weg und sah ihn an. „Können wir nicht heute einfach mal….kuscheln?" Fragend sah sie ihn an.

„Ich bin total kaputt weißt du. Die Woche war echt anstrengend."

„Hm. Ich hol mal was zu essen."

Rory lag auf dem Bett und starrte an die weiße Zimmerdecke. Irgendwas stimmte nicht. Es war, als würden Deans Küsse, seine

Umarmungen ihr mit jedem Mal, das sie sich sahen, weniger geben, weniger bedeuten. Und eins wusste sie ganz genau: Sie hatte heute

absolut nicht das Verlangen, mit ihm zu schlafen.

„Ich hab uns Sandwichs gemacht. Wir können ja fernsehen."

„Ja okay."

20 Minuten später.

„Dean!"

„Hm?"

„Ich hab doch gesagt, ich will nicht!" und mit den Worten schob Rory ihn von sich herunter.

„Aber was ist denn los? Bist du krank?"

„Wieso muss ich krank sein nur weil ich mal keine Lust habe?" Langsam war sie echt genervt.

„Naja, es ist nur so, dass du …sonst auch nie was sagst."

„Ich dachte wir führen eine Beziehung? Mit allem Drum und Dran? Da hat man doch auch mal das Recht ein bisschen Ruhe haben zu

wollen."

„Okay. Aber mir ist langweilig…"

Wütend sprang Rory auf. „Ach, und wenn dir langweilig ist fällt dir nichts anderes ein als….als mit mir ins Bett zu gehen?"

„Hast du nen besseren Vorschlag?" Mürrisch blickte Dean zu ihr hoch.

„Ja, allerdings. Nämlich dass ich jetzt gehe. Tschüss." Und damit packte sie ihre Sachen und lief aus dem Zimmer.

Aus dem Auto rief sie ihre Mum an.

„Hey Süße, wie geht's?"

„Nicht so toll. Ich hatte Streit mit Dean."

„Oh, das tut mir Leid. Wo bist du denn jetzt?"

„Immer noch in Stars Hollow. Ich dachte ich komme vorbei."

„Okay, dann kannst du mit mir und Luke ‚Vom Winde verweht gucken' gucken, den hab ich eben ausgeliehen."

„Luke ist auch da?"

„Ja, das ist doch kein Problem oder?"

„Nein. Nein, nur…ach ich glaube ich fahre wieder nach Yale. Ich habe sowieso noch viel Arbeit. Dann kann ich das direkt erledigen."

„Oh, okay. Aber wenn du Langeweile bekommst und doch noch von deinen staubigen Unterlagen wegkommen willst, dann komm ruhig

vorbei."

„Okay Mum, bye."

„Bye."

Rory mochte Luke. Aber sie hatte keine Lust auf einen Abend mit einem glücklichen Pärchen. Sie hatte keine Lust auf irgendwelche

Pärchen. Seufzend lenkte sie ihren Wagen aus Stars Hollow heraus, als ihr Handy klingelte.

„Rory, ich bin's, Dean. Tut mir Leid, ich habe mich wie ein Idiot benommen. Komm doch wieder zurück. Bitte."

„Nein. Nein, Dean, ich werde nicht zurückkommen. Es ist so einfach nicht richtig, weißt du. Früher war unsere Beziehung toll, aber das

hier hat schon ganz falsch angefangen. Die Sache mit Lindsay und…es ist einfach falsch. Das wissen wir beide. Ich liebe dich nicht. Und du

mich glaube ich auch nicht." Sätze, die sie schon lange hätte sagen sollen.

Stille.

„Dean! Hör zu, ich mag dich. Sonst wäre das alles auch nicht möglich gewesen. Sonst hätte ich….hätte ich mit dir gar nicht mein erstes

Mal haben können" Rory fiel es immer noch schwer über dieses Thema zu reden.

„Aber ich glaube ich habe versucht an etwas festzuhalten, was lange vorbei war. Unsere Liebe hat damals geendet, damals, als du auf dem

Ball mit mir Schluss gemacht hast."

„Vielleicht hast du Recht. Das mit Lindsay war nicht richtig. Es war nicht richtig, dass ich sie überhaupt geheiratet habe, aber das ist eine

andere Sache. Es ist nur…das damals war so schön."

Rory lächelte. „Ja, das war es. Du warst die beste erste große Liebe, die man sich wünschen kann."

Sie klappte ihr Handy zu und fuhr auf den Highway. Aus den Boxen tönte Alanis Morissette mit „Ironic" und das erste Mal seit Wochen

fühlte Rory sich gut, frei, ohne dieses Gefühl im Bauch etwas falsch zu machen.


	4. Chapter 4 Doc's kleine Lerngruppe

Montag.

Rory hatte das Wochenende damit verbracht liegen gebliebene Arbeit für ihre Kurse und die Zeitung zu erledigen und sich endlich mal

wieder ein paar ihrer Lieblingsfilme anzusehen. Ohne eine meckernde Paris und mit einem Vorrat an Chips, Cola und den Telefonnummern

sämtlicher Lieferdienste ließ es sich im Appartement wirklich aushalten. An Dean hatte sie allerhöchstens dreimal gedacht, und jedes Mal

ohne Wehmut. Die Beratungstante im Fernsehen hatte Recht: Man muss auch Schlussstriche ziehen können!

Doch nun ging der Alltag an der Yale wieder los.

Der Tag begann mit einer wunderbaren Stunde bei Professor Huntzberger, in der sie die Hausaufgaben, die er in seiner ersten Stunde

aufgegeben hatte, zurückbekamen.

Gespannt saß Rory auf ihrem Platz. Sie hatten die Aufgabe leider letzten Freitag schon abgeben müssen, ansonsten hätte sie das

Wochenende nutzen können um noch ein wenig daran zu feilen. Aber auch so hatte sie ein gutes Gefühl: Sie hatte gut recherchiert, um dem

auch in der letzten Stunde ewig nörgelnden Professor keinen Nährboden für weitere Kritik zu bieten.

Sie beobachtete die Gesichter der anderen Studenten, die ihre Arbeiten bereits wiederbekommen hatten. Norman Wallace, der

normalerweise Noten im oberen Mittelfeld bekam, sah ziemlich geschockt aus. Auch Reese Miller schien statt einem für sie typischen B

mit jeweiliger Tendenz zum + oder – eine eher schlechtere Bewertung bekommen zu haben. Schließlich landete auch vor Rory ein Stapel

aneinander gehefteter Blätter. In dem mit rotem Stift darauf gemalten Kringel stach ihr ein D+ entgegen. Sie hielt den Atem an. Ihre

schlechteste Note in diesem Semester war ein glattes B gewesen! Das war einfach unmöglich. Hektisch blätterte sie die Seiten durch. Auf

keiner war eine Anmerkung zu finden! Schließlich fiel ihr das Blatt mit der ausführlichen Bewertung in die Hände.

„Liebe Miss Gilmore.

Ich habe das Schreiben diverser Anmerkungen unterlassen, da dies reine Zeitverschwendung gewesen wäre. Ihre Arbeit ist von Anfang bis

Ende ungenügend und ermittelt vor völlig falschen Gesichtspunkten. Da dies ihre erste Arbeit bei mir war, habe ich aus Großzügigkeit bei

der Benotung noch einmal Nachsicht walten lassen. Ich hoffe, sie nutzen diese Chance."

Wut schoss durch Rorys Arme und Beine und in ihren Kopf hinauf. Fassungslos starrte sie auf das Blatt.

„Hey, mach dir keinen Kopf. Immerhin hast du noch ein D PLUS, mir hat er doch glatt ein D minus gegeben." Logans Stimme holte sie in

die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Das…das ist doch unerhört. Er hat überhaupt nicht geschrieben, was angeblich alles falsch sein soll, nur _dass _alles falsch ist" Sie sog laut

die Luft ein. „Aber das mache ich nicht mit, ich werde mit ihm reden und dann soll er mir mal erklären was sein Problem mit meiner Arbeit

ist. Oder besser, was sein Problem mit _mir _ist, denn meine Arbeit ist vollkommen in Ordnung!"

„Dich aufzuregen ist sinnlosen. Er kann es sich halt erlauben." Logans Augen blitzten. „Mit der Note falle ich in dem Kurs durch."

„Nein." Rory stand abrupt auf und packte ihre Sachen zusammen. „Du wirst nicht durchfallen. Und ich werde diese Note nicht behalten.

Er mag sagen was er will, aber weder du noch ich sind minderbemittelt und müssen auf solchen Noten sitzen bleiben. Die nächste Arbeit

müssen wir Freitag abgeben. Und ich werde ihn zwingen mich besser zu benoten. Meine Arbeit wird zu 100 Prozent korrekt recherchiert,

untersuchend und die richtigen Gesichtspunke beachtend sein und wenn ich dafür in der Bibliothek schlafen muss. Wir könnnen ja

zusammen daran arbeiten?" Fragend sah sie ihn an.

„Ich habe dich ja noch nie so wütend gesehen", grinste er. „Aber gut, ich habe auch keine Lust auf der Note sitzen zu bleiben."

"Also dann, heute Abend um 18 Uhr in der Bibliothek?"

"Okay."

„Na, Logan, wie siehts aus?" unbemerkt war Leopold Starkitt-Jensen zu ihnen getreten. „Doch keinen Verwandten-Bonus gekriegt? Tja,

gut recherchiert ist halt die halbe Miete. Also ich bin jedenfalls mit meinem A zufrieden. Hätte natürlich auch ein A+ sein können, aber" –

er lachte – „ man kann ja nicht alles auf einmal haben."

„Stimmt – Schleimerei und Freunde haben gleichzeitig geht schon mal nicht. Also Rory, bis dann." Und damit war Logan verschwunden.

„Ach, hängt die ehemalige Klassenbeste jetzt mit dem Bonzensöhnchen herum, der denkt ihm würde die Welt gehören? Tja Rory, das

College ist halt was anderes als die High School."

„Ach, halt die Klappe!" fauchte sie und lief an ihm vorbei aus dem Raum. Draußen stand Shira Smith mit ein paar Freundinnen und weinte.

Rory vergaß ihre Wut und ging auf sie zu. „Shira, was ist denn passiert?"

„Ach, es ist nur…ich habe ein D und…ich habe doch ein Stipendium. Wenn ich den Kurs nicht schaffe bin ich raus, dann muss ich die Uni

verlassen."

„Das wird schon", versuchte Rory sie zu trösten. Sie zögerte kurz. „Ich will für die nächste Hausaufgabe in der Bibliothek lernen. Heute

Abend um 18 Uhr. Komm doch auch?"

„Okay…das ist echt nett, danke."

Um 17:56 betrat Rory die Bibliothek und ließ ihren Blick über die Tische schweifen bis sie Shira entdeckte und sich zu ihr setzte. Sie

wirkte um einiges gefasster als am Morgen.

„Hey. Das ist echt totaler Mist, was der Professor abzieht. Und ausgerechnet dieser Schleimer Leopold hat die beste Note. Ich

meine…ich war nie die Beste im Kurs so wie du oft" – Rory lächelte schüchtern – „aber ich hatte eigentlich immer ein B+ oder auch ein

A-. Das ist einfach unfair. Jedenfalls denke ich, dass es eine gute Idee von dir war sich jetzt schon einmal vorzubereiten. Womit sollen wir

anfangen?"

„Ähm", suchend sah Rory sich um, „also es gibt noch jemanden, der mitmacht. Ich frag mich wo er bleibt."

In dem Moment kam Logan um die Ecke und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Hey." Sagte er zu Rory. Dann erblickte er Shira und schien etwas verblüfft zu sein. „Oh, hi. Du bist…?"

„Shira. Hi. Rory hat mich gefragt ob ich nicht auch meine Note bei Professor Ungerecht verbessern will" sie lachte, verstummte aber

plötzlich. „Oh sorry, du bist ja mit ihm verwandt. Ich wollte nicht taktlos sein."

„Kein Problem. Dass er nichts auf unsere Verwandtschaft gibt zeigt ja schon wie er mit mir umgeht. Wieso sollte ich es also anders halten."

Die drei lernten knappe dreieinhalb Stunden, bis Rory mit einem Blick auf die Uhr feststellte, dass es für heute wohl genug sei.

„Okay, dann bis morgen. Selbe Zeit?", Shira blickte fragend in die Runde.

„Selbe Zeit", bestätigte Rory und packte ihre Bücher zusammen. Shira war bereits weg, doch Logan wartete noch auf sie. „Sieht doch

nicht schlecht aus oder? Ich meine, mehr kann dieser Schleimscheißer Leopold auch nicht gemacht haben und das war erst der erste

Abend."

„Ja, ich denke wir haben ganz gute Chancen", nickte Rory und ging auf die Tür der Bibliothek zu.

„Okay, und was willst du – angenommen natürlich unsere Noten verbessern sich – als Dankeschön haben?"

Verblüfft drehte Rory sich um. „Wieso Dankeschön, ich mache doch nicht mehr als ihr. Wir sind einfach so eine Art Arbeitsgruppe."

Logan grinste. „Ja, aber du bist der Wortführer. Die, die alles regelt und bestimmt was wir lernen, unser _Doc_"

Rory fing an zu lachen. „Na klar."

„Nein, im Ernst. Du hast das natürliche Talent immer vernünftig zu sein und die konstruktivsten Vorschläge zu haben, von denen du alle

anderen auch noch mühelos überzeugst."

„Oh wow, vielleicht sollte ich eine Sekte gründen!"

Sie hörte auf zu lachen, als Logans Finger sich plötzlich um ihr Kinn schlossen und leicht zudrückten. „Du wirst es schon noch bemerken:

Du hast das gewisse Etwas, das Leute dazu bringt dir zu folgen." Der ernste Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war so schnell verschwunden

wie er aufgetaucht war. Jetzt zuckten seine Mundwinkel wieder, als er meinte „ und jetzt guck nicht mehr als würde ich gleich über dich

herfallen. Überleg dir bis morgen lieber wie ich mich bei dir bedanken soll." Und mit einem leichten Augenzwinkern: „So eine Gelegenheit

bekommst du so schnell nicht wieder."

Schon war er an ihr vorbei und verschwand durch die Tür.

Rory stand da wie angewurzelt. Sie wusste nicht, was sie mehr ärgerte: Dass Logan sich verhalten hatte, als wäre sie eines der vielen

Mädchen die ihm total verfallen waren, oder, dass sie sich aufgeführt hatte wie ein alberner verliebter Teenager der keinen Ton

herausbekommt. So oder so, sie kam sich ziemlich dämlich vor.

Langsam ging sie zurück zu ihrem Wohnheim. Die Stelle an ihrem Kinn prickelte leicht, als sie sich überlegte, was sie sich – mal

angenommen sie würde auf dieses kleine Spiel eingehen –als „Dankeschön" wünschen würde…

An ihrer Appartementtür angekommen bemerkte Rory, dass sie ihren Schlüssel nicht mitgenommen hatte und klopfte. Paris machte ihr auf,

drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und rauschte mit einem „Du hast Besuch" davon.

Eine Gestalt kam aus dem Dämmerlicht auf die Tür zu. Noch ehe sie das matte, aus dem Flur einfallende Licht erreicht hatte, wusste Rory

wer ihr „Besuch" war. Alles in ihr verkrampfte sich, als ihre Lippen wortlos den Namen der Gestalt formten.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na, wer könnte das wohl sein?

Hm, wäre nett wenn ihr mal ein paar Reviews schreibt, gerne auch konstruktive Kritik, damit ich weiß ob das hier überhaupt jemand liest

und es sich lohnt weiter zu schreiben. THX


	5. Chapter 5 Unerwarteter Besuch

Kapitel 5 - Unerwarteter Besuch

„Jess."

Ihre Stimmte kratzte merkwürdig als sie es noch einmal versuchte.

„Jess."

„Rory."

Stille.

„Was tust du hier?" Langsam gewann sie ihre Fassung zurück.

„Ich…ich wohne jetzt hier. Bei einem Freund. Nicht für immer, aber…ich dachte, ich komme

vorbei und sage dir das."

„Nicht für immer? Oh, das brauchtest du nicht sagen, das hätte ich auch so gewusst." Ihre

Stimme wurde lauter. „Was soll das. Wieso bist du wirklich hier? Wieso kommst du immer

wieder und willst mich durcheinander bringen? Warum?"

„Ich will dich nicht durcheinander bringen! Verdammt, ich habe dich vermisst."

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst, damals, als du einfach gegangen bist. Ich habe nächtelang wach

gelegen und nichts anderes getan als dich zu vermissen. Aber das hat irgendwann aufgehört.

In letzter Zeit habe ich nicht einen Gedanken an dich verschwendet, nicht einen einzigen! So,

jetzt geh bitte. Ich will schlafen gehen."

„Rory…"

„Nein!" Sie drängte sich an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer.

„Okay. Aber ich komme wieder." Weg war er.

Als Rory zehn Minuten später im Bett lag weinte sie. Sie hatte ihn angelogen. Sie hatte nie

aufgehört an ihn zu denken. Nicht ununterbrochen, es war mit der Zeit wirklich weniger

geworden. Aber aufgehört hatte es nie.

Dienstag

Als Rory aufwachte schien die Sonne durch das Fenster. Es versprach einer der ersten

schönen Tage des Jahres zu werden. Sie ließ sich den gestrigen Tag noch einmal durch den

Kopf gehen. Das war alles so verrückt

Seufzend stand sie auf und zog sich an. Wenn sie Glück hatte war Jess schon wieder auf und

davon.

Doch als sie das Appartement verließ um in die Cafeteria zum Frühstück zu gehen trat der

junge Mann mit den verwuschelten schwarzen Haaren vor sie. Anscheinend hatte er auf sie

gewartet.

„Jess, was soll das? Ich studiere hier."

„Ich habe dir gesagt ich werde nicht wieder gehen. Ich will mit dir reden!"

„Ich aber nicht mit dir, verdammt noch mal!" zischte Rory lauter als beabsichtigt und einige

vorbeilaufende Studenten sahen sie erstaunt an.

In der Cafeteria angekommen setzte Jess sich dreist an ihren Tisch und starrte sie an.

„Was ist, hab ich auf einmal Warzen bekommen?" wütend starrte Rory zurück.

„Du siehst noch genauso schön aus wie früher. Du bist noch genau die selbe."

„Nein Jess, das bin ich nicht. Ich bin älter geworden, ich habe mich verändert. Ich bin nicht

mehr das kleine naive Mädchen das du damals hast sitzen lassen."

„Rory, wie oft soll ich mich noch entschuldigen? Ich war damals jünger, unreifer als heute.

Auch ich habe mich verändert. Ich…" Jess verstummte, als ein äußerst attraktiver blonder

Typ sich neben Rory setzte.

„Hey Ace."

„Hey. Wenn du wegen heute abend fragen willst: Selbe Zeit."

„Okay. Willst du mir nicht deinen…Freund vorstellen?"

Rory seufzte. „Das ist Jess. Jess, das ist Logan."

Jess gab einen Laut von sich, den man wohl am besten irgendwo zwischen Brummen und

Grunzen einordnen könnte, Logan nickte kurz und sagte, ohne die Augen von Rory

abzuwenden „Freut mich." Nach ein paar Sekunden des Schweigens stand er mit einem „Bis

nachher dann" auf und verließ die Cafeteria.

„Wer war das denn?" brach es aus Jess heraus. „Mister Yale persönlich? Hat sich dein

Geschmack so sehr geändert?"

Wütend stand Rory auf. „Ich bin dir keinerlei Rechenschaft schuldig! Und jetzt muss ich zu

einer Vorlesung. Wenn du mich entschuldigst?" und mit den Worten drehte sie sich um und

verschwand.

Frustriert blieb Jess an dem Tisch sitzen. Nach ein paar Minuten setzte Finn sich neben ihn.

„Schrecklicher Tag, was?"

„Hm." Misstrauisch blickte Jess ihn an.

„Und so schrecklich früh! Die Uni sollte erst abends beginnen. Dieses grelle Sonnenlicht, ich

vertrage es einfach nicht!"

Dieses Mal zog Jess es vor gar nichts zu sagen.

„So, und du bist also hinter der kleinen Misses Gilmore her? Nun, da wirst du wohl kaum

Glück haben." Jess Kopf fuhr zu ihm herum. „Nein, nein, das hat nichts mit mir zu tun. Viel

eher mit der kleinen Misses selbst. Merkwürdiger Mensch. Mag das Sonnenlicht für meinen

Geschmack zu sehr. Aber wie heißt es so schön?" Mit einem Satz sprang Finn auf den Tisch

und sprach mit theatralischer Stimme:

„Pflücke die Knospe, solange es geht,

und die Blüten, wenn sie noch prangen.

Denn bald sind die Rosenblätter verweht.

Wie schnell kommt der Tod gegangen." (zu Jess gewandt) „ Einige Menschen lernen es erst

spät. Aber besser spät als nie, was mein Freund?"

Er sprang wieder vom Tisch hinunter, verbeugte sich zu ein paar applaudierenden Studenten

hin und verließ die Cafeteria.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, das war Kapitel 5. Sorry dass es so lange gedauert hat, habe momentan ziemlichen Stress. Ich hoffe wenigstens auf ein paar Reviews! Bye,

Kristina


End file.
